What Happened Last Night?
by PrettyLittlePsycho
Summary: What happens when Bella wakes up in a strange place and has no idea how she got there? And what happens at school with Edward and his beautiful family? AU, LEMONS.
1. Chapter 1

**OK, so I decided to write a little one-shot. I really don't know why, maybe its because my computer is being stupid and won't let me on myspace. But anyways, I have some free time and I figured, what the hell, might as well. Hahah that totally rymed. I'm usually not this ditzy(?). I swear. But anyway..**

**On with the show....**

**kinda.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of the **_**Twilight **_**saga, Stephanie Meyer does. I simply play with them to my liking.

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

A cold grasp brought me out of the deep sleep I had fallen into. The light was brighter than it should have been, making me scrunch my eyes in order to see around my room. But the thing was, it wasn't my room. I didn't know where the hell I was. At first that scared the shit out of me. I mean, wouldn't you freak out if you woke up in a strange place? The hand on my sholder shook me again, bringing my attention to the god looking down to me. I could have sworn I was still in a dream, but everything was way too vivid. Apparently he had said something to me, strange, I don't remember any noise. Then I realized I couldn't hear anything at all. I started freaking out again. The god's eyes widened. He looked like he wanted to comfort me, but was afraid he would scare me off? What a silly man, why on earth would anyone run from his angelic face?

When I sat up, the god moved to help me then sat on the corner of the bed I had not realized was there. I had a terrible headache. Then everything started to come back to me. Well parts of it. I remembered a hotdog being thrown through the air, getting wet, calling someone, and then..nothing. How strange. What was even more strange, I never used that word, _strange._ But it seemed to be the only word to fit my current situation. I shook my head, trying to decipher some of the confusion clouding my memory.

I could hear again after a couple of minutes. The beautiful creature that had awoken me was still by my side. Weird, I sounded like a guy. After about five minutes, I decided I'd ask what the hell was going on.

"Who are you? Where am I? Ugh, my head is pounding."

He just smiled.

"Answer me damn it!" I was frustrated, Ok? I know he didn't deserve my hostility but I was really starting to worry.

Apparently what I said was amusing because he started to laugh louder.

"My name is Edward. You came to a party last night at my house. And your heads probably pounding because of the punch you drank." Damn. His voice was like velvet. I was comparing sounds to textures? What next, saying that clouds taste like whiped cream?

I was too busy digressing in my head to notice Edward hand me a shirt. I gave him a look that said what-the-fuck-are-you-doing. He then glanced toward my chest, which made me of course look down to my exposed breasts. I snatched the shirt out of his hand faster that I could possibly imagine. I was embarassed, outraged, and slightly aroused? I was confusing the crap out of me.

"WHY AM I NAKED?!"

"I don't know why your asking me, your the one that took your clothes off." He had a slight blush across his pale cheeks.

I completely avoided his eyes, I would probably die of emabrassment if I did. I flung the T-shirt over my head, and brought my legs to the side of the bed. Edward moved out of my way and grabed my left elbow to steady me. I stood up and the room began to spin. I stumble, right into his arms.

He laughed, "Yeah, you did that alot last night too."

I looked up at him alarmed. I was just starting to regain my balance when I saw his eyes. His topaz eyes bore into mine making my legs forget how to stand. I tumbled once again into his arms, but this time he wasn't ready to catch me and I slamed against his hard chest. I quickly tried to straighten myself, pushing against his toned muscles.

I don't know whats wrong with me, but I froze in his arms. I don't even know this man. He put one hand on each of my hips, I guessed to keep me from falling again. I looked into his startled eyes and crashed my lips to his. To say the least, I wasn't the only one surprised buy my sudden outburst.

I was about to pull away and run into a dark corner and die from embarassment when he started to kiss me back. It was one of, no THE best feeling I have ever experienced. Edward pulled me closer and completely forgeting what was going on, I wrapped my leg around his, hiking it in the prosess. It was then that I discovered that I was not only without pants, but my underwear had pulled a Houdini as well. The shock of his jeans on my bare skin shocked my out of my lust.

I staggered away from the enchanting man. I covered my mouth with my hand and began to pace, absentmindedly.

"Whats wrong?" He asked. His voice was winded from out kiss.

"Whats wrong?! I have no idea who you are, where I am, how I got here and why the HELL I'M NOT WEARING ANY CLOTHES!" I began to pant, loosing my breath as I yelled.

He smiled, AGAIN. He was really starting to piss me off. "You're right. You need answers before we do anything too drastic." He took my hand and started to lead me somewhere. "Here's a shower. I'll have clean clothes ready when you get out. Take your time." He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my cheek. I wanted to grab his face and drag him into the shower with me, but the old Bella was shouting at me louder that ever not to touch him.

After I got out of the shower, I shyly looked out the door. Sure enough, my clothes were neatly folded on the floor, clean. I quickly put them on and stepped out of the bathroom. His house was amazing, to say the least. The hallway was bright and filled with beautiful paintings. I looked down the long room and saw the stairs at the end. As I walked toward the white staircase, I noted the paintings. Some I recognized, like Monet and van Gogh. Others I did not. The majority of the works of art were of nature. Clearly, a normal man did not collect paintings like these without an alterior motive. The thoughts swifly flew out of my mind when I heard a soft melody drift through the air. I knew that lullaby. My mother used to hum it to me while I drifted off to sleep. Debussy, Reverie. It was beautiful. I stumbled down the enchanting white staircase. I felt like I was Cinderella decending to find her prince. Oh the fantasies my mind could work up.

He was sitting on the piano bench, his back to me. I silently walked up to him and started to hum the song right away with him. He jumped at my sudden appearence. It was then that I noticed that he had had his eyes closed.

"You have an interesting home, Edward."

"How so?"

"Its...classical." I sighed. There was no other way to describe the regal atmosphere of the house.

He glanced toward the stairs and the hallway from which I had just came from, "Yes, my mother was an interior designer and loved late 19th Century art. I guess thats why I took up piano."

"You play very well," I complimented.

"Thanks, but I could be better. Its only a pass time."

I looked around what I assumed was the main living room. It had some of the same feel as the hall, but more modern. There was a very advanced looking stereo and a entertainment section across some very fluffy looking couches. I drifted toward the back wall, mesmerized. Where a normal wall with a huge window might have been, instead the whole wall was gone, replaced by one enormous wall of glass.

I kept walking, humming the lullaby, to the scene before me. It looked almost like one of the paintings on the wall. There was a lush green meadow, and a deep blue river that snaked its way across. Beyond the river, a wood could be seen. I strained my eyes and I could almost make out a few mountians in the background.

"Woa," I stated. _God, hes gonna think I'm stupid or something. Come on, I could have come up with something a lot better than, 'woa', _I thought.

He chuckled. "Yea, not many people know the true beauty of this place. Its like Mother Nature painted the master painting. I get photographers up here all the time taking pictures."

"Where is 'here'?" The questions were screaming at my pounding head again.

"Forks. Its a little town, right outside of Seatle."

"Hmm. I remember going to Seatle with some friends of mine. We came up here for a friends graduation over in La Push."

"Friends? Who are they I might know who they are."

He looked interested in my friends. "Theres Angela Weber, her boyfriend Ben, and Jessica Stanley and her boyfriend Mike."

"I do know them." He cocked one of his perfect eyebrows, "I know Angela is an angle, but why Jessica? She's a little, now don't take this the wrong way or anything, but she's...a bitch."

"Yeah, I know, but we went to school together and all. She annoys me most of the time, but oh well."

He looked a little relieved that I didn't go off on him for insulting one of my friends. I still needed answers though.

"So what exactly happened last night. I remember little bits and peices, but not much after shortly ariving to a party."

"Well just tell me what you remember and I'll fill in the rest."

Edward was being aloof and both of us knew it, but I decided to entertain him anyways.

"Well, I remember pulling up to a mansion type of house in Mike's surburban. We all went in and got a couple of drinks and I stayed behind while everyone else went on the dance floor. I'm not the most balanced person," I explained. "Then everything kinda gets fuzzy. I remember a hotdog flying through the air, and then getting soaking wet. I think I might have called someone too. The next thing I knew I was waking up in that bed upstairs."

He looked very amused. Too amused, in truth, it actually kinda scared me. _What the hell did I do last night? _I thought.

"Ok, I don't know what you did after your friends went out on the dance floor, but I do remember you joining them. It was actually quite graceful." His crooked smile made me think I did something a little more than dance. I groaned, making him smile even more sly. "Naturally, I notice a beautiful creature one the dance floor," motioning to me, "and I went to join you. We..danced..for a while, then apparently you got hungry because you yelled in my ear 'Go get me some food'." His hesitation at the word 'dance' once agian made me suspect it wasn't simple a dance. Knowing how I act when I'm toasted, I'll bet my life it was more like sex with clothes on. That thought made be blush, I couldn't help it. I also couldn't help the feeling in my stomach that made me realize I wanted to do it again.

He continued, and seeing my blush, laughed. "So I went and got you the only food being served, hotdogs. Apparently you were very hungry 'cause you sort of ran to me and grabbed the food out of my hands. After you inhaled the hotdog, you pulled me out to the dance floor again."

We made our way over to the fluffy couches, away from nature's muriel. I sat down by the right arm of the chair and turned so that I could still see out the back wall. Edward came and sat next to me and spread his arms over the back of the furniture.

"When you got tired," he continued, " We went upstairs." My head shot towards his, and my eyes met his gold ones and I forgot how to breathe. "Breathe Bella," he laughed. And I did. "You did that a lot last night too. At first I thought you were having some sort of fit. Anyways, we went upstairs, you were obviously wasted, stumbling around. You made your way into the bathroom and somehow managed to lock me out. I heard the bath water running and started to bang on the door for you to let me in. I finally picked the lock and found you in the bathtub." My eyes went as wide as they had ever been. Which caused him to add, "with your clothes on of course." _Oh thank God!_

"What did you do? Take me out all soaking wet?" I honestly had never been that out of it before. The last time I had been too drunk that I couldn't remember, the only thing I had done was accidently mistake the kitchen sink for a toilet. And my friends never let me forget that one...

"Well, I couldn't leave you in there, you had kinda fallen asleep. So I brought you into my room, changed you clothes, and just watched you sleep."

"Then how did I end up naked?" I was so confused.

"Apparently your instints override your common sense when your drunk, 'cause my room was a little warm." I gasped. I didn't! I know that when I sleep I do the first thing that will make me confortable. If I'm hungry, I'll sleep walk to the kitchen and eat. If I need to express myself, I talk. If I get cold, I go get a blanked. And if I get hot, I strip.

Damn it!! _I'm never drinking again! _Ok, that was probably a false promise. I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eye. "The phone call?"

"I don't know about any phone call. I think I might have fallen asleep after a while."

"But we didn't... right?" He flashed a crooked grin.

"Didn't what?"

_You little fucker, you know exactly what I'm talking about._

"We didn't sleep together right?" I groaned internally. God, I sounded like a 14 year old.

"Well, technically we did." He kept grinning.

"Oh, don't be a smart ass. You know what I mean." My embarassment was slowly turning into agravation.

"Don't worry, your safe from a one night stand. With me anyways."

"Good." I think I might have hurt his feeling because he looked a little disappointed. "Not that I wouldn't like to," I rushed, "its just that if we did, then I'd really like to remember it."

Once agian, his stupid alluring grin was back on his perfect lips. "Oh God," I groaned, "I swear I'm not usually like this. I'm usually less of a nerd."

He nodded, real sarcastic. "Mmm Hmm."

It was really starting to piss me off a little.

"I'm serious. Normally I don't even notice georgous men." Why I kept putting my foot in my mouth I didn't know. He just kept nodding his god like head 'mmm hmm'-ing.

Really frustrated, I turned to where I was directly in front of my face. "I'll show you." And before I could stop my self, I reached up and grabbed his perfect face in my hands and crashed my lips to his startled ones. Almost imidately he responded. Our lips began to move together, I was loosing myself in passion. I felt my legs move and strattle his waist. He put his hands on either side of my hips. It felt totally natural, his hands seemed to fit around my hips perfectly. I was fighting for control over my body. Finally, I was able to draw away from him, panting.

"Oh God, Bella," he groaned. I could feel how much he like our kiss. Acutually, I was pretty sure he could me too.

I moved to get off, but he held me in place. He looked into my eyes, and I knew I couldn't help myself anymore. I kissed his lips again. This time less forcefully, more sensually. He kissed me back with the same passion which caused a moan to escape my chest, vibrating our lips.

Running on instints, I began to run my hands down his chest. I lingered on his muscles, feeling how they shivered under my touch. When I got to his waist, I tugged once on his shirt before slipping my hands beneath it. His cool skin sent shivers down my spine and I ran my hands up his chest, bringing the shirt with me. We parted as I brought his shirt over his head. I flung it to the floor and turned my gaze to his body. Muscles in all the right places, his skin was cool, and pale. It surprised me, but then again, I wasn't exactly little miss tan either.

My mind zoomed back to what I was doing what I felt my tank top fly over my head. Edward shifted, sliding a little lowe on the couch, bringing me falling toward his chest for the third time that morning. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and I felt him stand up. I clung my legs around him, trying not to fall. We were kissing all the way up the stairs and into his bedroom. Edward layed me down on the cloud like bed and stood over me, his legs inbetween my own.

He took off his belt and slid off his jeans. Now standing over me in only his boxers, I realized what I was about to do. I shivred and smiled slyly. Normally I was not the type of girl to have unattached sex. I don't know whats gotten into me.

Edward placed one hand my hip and the other he brought to my jeans. He slowly, almost painfuly slow, unclasped the button and pulled down the zipper. I lifted my hips so that he could take them off. He droped them once they were away from my body. He stared lustfully at me. I thought there was a little more than lust in his eyes, but I couldn't make it out very well, I didn't know if I was seeing things.

He gently layed on top of me, bringing us to the center of the bed while he did so. I felt the clasp on my bra loosen and soon found that it was being tossed aside along with my panties. I was completly nude, again. I stoped our kisses and smiled devilishly at him. He cocked an eyebrow in response. I fliped us over to where I was now once again strattling his waist, this time, only one peice of clothing in my way.

I shrank down to the foot of the bed. I reached up slowly, to give him a taste of his own medicine. "Bella, don't teast me," he groaned. The sound of him groaning my name made me wet, and no doubt about it, it showed. I pulled off his boxers and tossed them behind my head, not caring where they landed.

I was looking into his eyes, filled with lust when I had discarded his boxers. When I finally looked at his member, I was a little taken back. Once again, my stupid emotions were displayed on my face. "What? Not what you were expecting?"

I was a little nervous, to be honest. _This is going to hurt._ Naturally being the clever woman that I am, I said the smartest thing ever, "Yeah." _Great. Way to go smarts._The worst part was that I didn't even technaically say it. It was more of a sigh or moan or something.

I saw it get bigger, which brought me back to the present. I stared into his eyes, and brought up all the courage that I could muster. I got even with his member, and licked my way to its base. I heard him gasp then moan my name. It only made me more aroused. I took all of him into my mouth and sucked, hard. I felt his hand on the back of my head, guiding me. I began to bob my mouth around him, each time I took more of his dick into my mouth. When I could feel his climax comming, I began to deep throat him. He suddenly exploded into my mouth, shouting my name. It was one of the best moments of my life, to please a god like him and make him groan my name. Talk about an ego booster.

Before I knew it, Edward had flipped us over. He was now stationed with his legs inbetween mine, his hands on either side of my head. He leaned in and kissed me so passionatly that I felt myself grow even wetter. I growled, yes growled, when he pulled away. "The first time you come is gonna be with me inside you." I nodded, dumbly I might add, and pulled him to me. I could feel him at my entrance. "This is going to hurt a little, love."

I had never been call love before, and with it comming from him, it was too arousing for me to handle. I thrusted my hips up, pushing him inside me slightly. I did an intake of breath when I felt him go halfway in. He stopped to check on me, "Bella, are you ok?" He looked a little worried that he had hurt me.

"No, I'm fine," I gasped. I thrusted up again, and sensing what I was trying to do, he entered me fully. "Oh God!" I moaned. There are no words to describe how he felt inside me. And althrough try as I might, his perfection is incomprable. He let me get used to his size then slowly slid out of me, then back in. He continued his easy pace until pleasure completely overwieghed the pain.

"Faster Edward! Oh God!"

He went faster. A lot faster. The speed was great, more than great it was magical. "Come on! Yes! Harder!" I yelled.

Again, he went harder, a lot harder. I was loosing myself in him. I could feel myself getting closer to the edge. I began to moan his name, making him go faster. I climaxed, my body shaking with pleasure. Edward slowed, letting me ride out my orgasm. Once my breathing my back to normal, he increased his pace again. I brought his lips to mine for a very lust filled kiss. He slowed down, almost to a stopping point, and sat up on his knees. The new position sent a wave of extacy throughout my body and Edward picked up the pace again, hitting my G-spot every time.

"Edward. Oh God. Edward!! Fuck!" I was yelling by my second orgasm. My body shook and my bac arched almost impossibly.

It continued like that until I orgasmed for a third time, this time though he came with me. A flood of pleasure washed through me, literally and figurativly. He colasped on top of me. Before I would have thought his weight to be uncomfortable, but it was strangly comfortable._ Theres that damn word again._

We laid like that for a few minutes. When Edward rolled off me, a rush of cool air sent goosebumps over my sweat covered skin. Seeing me shiver, Edward brought a blanked up around us. I closed my eyes as Edward snuggled behind me, his breathing whispy.

"So, would you like to go to dinner with me sometime?"

I smiled, "I don't know, I'm not the kind of girl to go out with someone I barely know."

He laughed, "Come on Bella."

My mind went straight to the gutter, "I did. Three times thank you very much."

He laughed again, _damn he is so hot_, "Your very welcome." His tone was semi-serious.

"I would love to go out to dinner with you Edward."

I could feel his crooked smile in my hair. I was about to turn around and kiss him when my phone rang. I groaned, I really didn't want to go back to reality right now. I forced myself out of his arms and grabbed my jeans from the floor and took out my phone from the pocked. I forgot to look at the caller ID before I opened it.

"Hello?"

**Bella! Where did you go?"** It was Angela.

"Sorry Ange. Apparently I passed out and spent the night. Don't worry though someone took care of me." _Oh he took care of me all right._

**Oh thank God, I was so worried. I felt so bad about leaving without you but you know how Jess gets. Anyway, I was just calling to make sure you were ok. I'll talk to you later."**

"Ok, bye."

I pressed the end button and 1 missed call poped up on my phone. It was from my dad. _Oh shit! I didn't!!_ I checked my last calls log, and sure enough, the last call was to Charlie. "SHIT!"

Edward was by my side instantly. "Whats wrong? Is everything ok?"

"NO! Everything is not ok! I called my dad last night. He's gonna kill me."

"Don't jump to conclusions Bella. Maybe you didn't leave a voicemail."

I clicked out of my last calls log and a new voicemail showed up on the screen. "No, but I think he did."

I called my voicemail and listened to Charlie's rantings about waking him up in the middle of the night and not even answering my phone. He didn't sound too mad which means he didn't know I was wasted last night. "Oh thank God. He doesn't know."

Edward laughed, apparently what I said was funny.

"Whats so funny?"

"N-Nothing," he said between laughs.

"Tell me," I demanded.

"Hahaha, you have a tatoo on your ass that says 'Baby Tame Me'."

"Oh, that. Yeah, the last time I got really drunk, actually the only other time, I went downtown and got a tatoo. I don't even remember that night."

He was still laughing five minutes later. We were both dressed and I had pinned up my crazy sex hair. I got ready to leave and opened his front door. Suddenly his hands were on either side of my face and our lips were locked in a fight for dominence. He won of course, I forgot how to breathe again. He chuckled and pulled away.

"Breathe Bella."

I took a deep breathe, "Right. Well call me later."

"Deal."

I turned to leave and was half way down the drive way before I shouted back, "At least I will remember this!"

I saw him bust out laughing. _Damn I didn't think it was that funny._

Then I turned to see a very red faced Cheif of police behind me.

"Oh," I said, my briliance once again making its daibew. "Hey dad."

* * *

**Ok, I worked on this for like 3 days. I really want to know what you think. Is my style wierd? Is the story line to stupid? Yadda Yadda.**

**If you review I will love you forever I swear! And I also swear I'll message you back. I'll answer any question and comment on anything you want.**

**-Holly**

**:D**


	2. ANsorry

**OK, I absolutely hate doing this, but this is not a chapter. I do plan on entending the story, due to popular demand. As of this moment in time, I feel to upset about stupid events in my life to write. Well, if I do decide to write anything, it will most likely end up being a catostrophic character death and someone ends up killing themselves. **

**I just want to tell all the reader's of this story, that I DO plan on conitnuing. And also, since origionally I planned on this to just be a one-shot, I have no earthly idea where this is going to go. If anybody would like to make a suggestion, the box is open and waiting. PM me or whatever.**

**Ok, I'll try to write here and there, but I'm not going to make any promises. **

**-Holly**

**PS- When I do update, reviews make me happy and make me write a whole lot faste.**

**Just have faith...**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok. I originally planned for this story to just be a one-shot. But multiple people have asked me to extend the story. Now, I feel like I need to keep going. So this is for all of you kind and wonderful readers that reviewed and added this story to story alert. **

**If you have any questions regarding the story, don't hesitate to ask.**

**Oh, PS- I love the people that put added me as one of their favorite authors!!**

**PSS- What the crap are some of you guys doing up at 3 in the morning reading? Hahaha I do that too. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stephanie Meyer's characters, Twilight of any of its sequels. I merely play with them, but I do promise to give them back, well maybe...**

* * *

Bella's POV

Well, to say the least, Charlie was mad. He stared straight into my eyes and I looked everywhere I could to avoid his gaze.

"What are you doing here young lady?!"

"Well, I came to Edward's party last night, and I fell asleep. Edward was just helping me get home." I didn't mention that I got wasted, then woke up and had amazing sex with a stranger.

"What did you mean that you'll 'remember this'?"

Crap, what do I say!? "Well, you see.."

"We made a little bet, Chief," Edward saved. I hadn't noticed him jog over to where I stood and where Charlie was fuming.

Charlie seemed to relax slightly, very slightly. "Humph, what kind of bet?"

"Oh, come on dad. What's with the 20 questions, it's not like were under arrest." I sure hope not.

"Well, maybe he should be. I got a call last night about loud music and I decided to be nice about it and let you have your fun, then come talk to you in the morning, and what do I find? My little girl spent the night!"

"Don't worry Chief Swan, I wouldn't ever let anything happen to Bella."

"I don't even know you." Charlie looked like he was about to hit Edward.

Edward stretched out his hand, "I'm Edward Cullen." That bravery is going to get him shot.

Charlie looked a little taken back. "You're Carlisle's son?"

Edward looked a little surprised at the mention of his fathers name, "Yes, the middle child. I have one older brother, Emmet and then there's my little sister, Alice. Do you know my father?"

"He's the new doctor. I was just showing him around the town. Now back to that bet."

Shit. I looked at Edward in a panic. "Umm, yeah. You see," I stuttered, trying to come up with something. "Edward here didn't think that I could fit 10 marshmallows in my mouth. When I beat him," I threw a fake glare at Edward to add effect," he went off about how I cheated, something stupid technicality about chewing. I was just saying that I would remember his weird infatuation for rules." Hopefully Charlie would pick up the subtle hint about Edward and rules that I had totally bullshitted.

He seemed to think it over. "Whatever. I'll take your word for it." We both knew I was lying out my ass, but I guess he just wanted to believe his little girl was still a little innocent angle. _Speaking of angle, where did mine go?_

I turned around to see Edward jogging back from his porch. I hadn't even realized he had left. When he finally jogged next to me, he stopped right in front of my face, not even breathing hard.

"Here, you left your jacket in the house." I don't remember ever wearing a jacket...

Edward pulled me into a tight hug. He buried his head in my hair. I heard him breathe deep then huskily whisper, "Just take the damn jacket Bella. You'll figure out why."

To be completely honest, I was stunned. A deer caught in the head lights you could say. "Ok," I managed to squeak. Great, my literary skills at work.

He chuckled, "Bye Bella." He turned away and walked gracefully back into his house. I went to my truck and got in. I just sorta sat there, staring at his front door. That is until Charlie was knocking on my window.

I rolled down my ancient window, "Yeah Dad?"

"Bells I want you to go home and rest. Please?"

I was about to protest, until I saw Edward at one of the front windows, staring into my eyes. I blushed and looked away. "Sure Dad, whatever makes you comfortable," I sighed. I wasn't going to get anywhere throwing a fit, besides, I really wanted to take a bath and read.

"Thanks Bells." I watched Charlie walk back to his police cruiser. I backed out of Edward's driveway, taking one last look at the shades that I knew he was behind.

I don't even remember driving home. I guess I was daydreaming or something because I "woke up" in my bedroom. I shook my head and went to the bathroom. I was just going to relax and read while I took a bath. _Yeah, because I'll actually pay attention to the book._ I couldn't help my thoughts going back to Edward. He had to be, what? Eighteen, maybe nineteen? He looked much older, but he told me he was about my age, and I'm eighteen. Well, I will be in about two weeks.

I was supposed to go to school back in Jacksonville with Renee and Phil, but a last minute baseball thing kept me up here. I originally came up here for graduation over in La Push. My friend's friends were graduating. I and Jacob were like brother and sister, and his friends grew on me. Jake told me it would mean a lot to them if I was there, and it was a good excuse to hand out with Jacob for the summer.

When I was little I went to school in Forks, that's how I know Jessica, Angela, Mike, Ben, and of course Jake. I and the girls spent the weekend in Seattle for one last hooray after hanging out at First Beach over in the reservation. They said that they heard of a party one of their classmates was throwing and so we went to check it out. They had had bribe me with a no presents bargain in order to get me to go.

Not that I wasn't unhappy that I went. _Could I be any more of a horn dog? Seriously._ Half of me never wanted to see Edward again, I'd prolly die from embarrassment, or awkward silence. The other half wanted to track him down and kidnap him so he would never be apart from me. _What is up with me?!_ I was, and am, not the type of girl that obsessed over guys. I was not like Jessica. I normally couldn't care less if a guy noticed me. Keyword being 'normally'.

I grabbed my worn copy of Pride and Prejudice and my bag of bathroom things and locked the bathroom door. I undressed quickly and sat down in the hot welcoming water. I put my IPod in my ears and let it play on shuffle, mixing all of my favorite classical pieces.

I tried my best to read, I really did, but I couldn't help my mind drift back to Edward. His perfect face, his perfect body, his perfect.. Well everything. My breathing increased just thinking about him. I closed my eyes and tried to breathe evenly. That didn't work, all I could think of was him. Edward and his stupid smile that made my heart melt and my legs give out.

That's when I heard a chuckle. I opened my eyes to see a God looking down on me.

I jumped, and my legs went into the air while my head went under the water.

This caused him to laugh hysterically.

"Honestly Bella? Are you trying to kill yourself?"

I spit up a lot of water, then just stared at Edward. "How the hell did you get in here!!"

He knelt down and helped me sit up, not that I needed it. He laughed, "Well, you're the only Swan in Forks, and you don't lock your door. I guess you really don't need to, seeing as your father is the Chief of Police."

"Well, I think I might start. You scared the shit out of me." I slapped his shoulder.

"You know it's not safe to use electronic devices around water. Especially with your luck."

"So what? With creepers like you sneaking up on me, I don't need to be safety conscious," I sneered.

And then I remembered I was in the bathtub. Naturally, being the dork I am, I stood up.

"Damn," Edward whispered. I don't think I was supposed to hear that.

"Stop smirking and hand me a towel," I said. I was very thankful that he couldn't hear my blush in my voice.

He handed me a fluffy white towel, never taking eyes off me.

"Did you pick the lock?"

"I told you, the front door wasn't locked."

"No, but I did lock the bathroom door," I let the last word linger.

If I didn't know better, I would have sworn Edward was blushing, as bad as me.

I gasped, "You did pick the lock!"

"I- I have no idea- I- I don't know what your talking about," he stuttered.

"You little liar!" I laughed at his attempt at innocence. I was going to have fun with this. "Do you enjoy finding me in the bath-" _Wait a minute…_ "Last night, you also picked the lock. Are you a criminal Edward?" I wrapped the towel under my arms and around my body, and leaned back on the wall to watch him squirm.

It was a minute or two before he spoke at all.

"I- I just have… experience.. with locks. That's it," he finally spoke.

"And just how did you acquire this said.. experience." I cocked an eyebrow and just stared at his wide topaz eyes.

"My brother thought it was funny to lock me out of our house in the rain, so I had to learn how to let myself in," he explained.

_It does make sense._ "So you use it to break into bathrooms? And as I recall, that the second time you've done that while I was in the bathtub."

"Ok, the first time, you were drunk and could have hurt yourself."

"And the second.."

"I- I was curious. I didn't know where you were."

"Hahaha, so you picked the lock?"

"Can you please drop it?" He pulled out a look that made me feel like I just killed his puppy.

"Fine fine, creeper." I laughed. "So why are you here?"

"You agreed to go to dinner with me." His arrogant side was back again.

"I can't to night, I'm not allowed to leave the house." I was still in the towel and in the bathroom, so I pushed him out of the way and walked back to my room. Sadly, I was walking a little too fast and was still wet from my bath, so almost on cue, as soon as I stepped into my room, I slipped. I would have gone face first into the hard wood floor, but Edward had his arms around my waist before I could kiss the floor.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"Always escaping near death experiences huh," he chuckled.

"My near death experiences seem to be getting more and more frequent since I've met you." I shrugged out of his arms, only to have the end of my towel get caught on his jacket.

He burst out in a fit of laughter, again. I screamed and jumped into my closet, slamming the door shut. I could still hear him laughing through the closed door.

I quickly changed into a T-shirt and some sweats. I opened the door to find Edward lying on my bed, staring at me.

"What?"

"Nothing. You just have a very interesting taste in books. Classical." He had my copy of Wuthering Heights in his right hand.

"I like the romance of older times. The courting, the elegance, the tact. Not like today."

He just kinda looked at me, stunned. "What? I tend to over think things a bit."

"It fascinates me. Most girls go for the more modern romance novels. You know, the smut filled books with detailed sex scenes. I think they put a false idea in girls heads about sex to tell you the truth."

"Oh really? Well you do seem like the type of guy who'd know all about sex."

"Did you just call me a man-whore?" He seemed to be pleased by my insult and a little hurt at the same time.

"Oh, chill out. I was just kidding."_ Slightly._

"Well," he said, getting up from my bed and handing the book to me, "hurry up and get dressed, I wanna take you out."

I shook my head, "I told you, I can't go out tonight."

He looked sad. "You were serious?"

"Absolutely. I was raised to obey the rules I was given."

Edward just stared at me. "We're going to clash aren't we Bella?"

I smiled, "Only if you're trying to make me do something illegal."

He sighed, "Well I really wanted to do something with you before I leave."

That certainly caught my attention. "Your leaving?" It sounded panicked, even to me.

"For a couple of weeks with my family before school starts. We go camping and hiking and all that jazz."

"Sound like fun. Hanging out with your family. I don't have that. How many siblings do you have?"

"Well there's my sister Alice and her boyfriend Jasper, and my brother Emmett and his girlfriend, Rosalie. Jasper and Rose are half siblings. You don't have any brothers or sisters?"

"Nope," I sighed, "it's always just been me and my mom. My mom ran out on my dad when I was little. I come up here every summer for a couple of weeks."

Edward walked back to the bed and motioned me to join him. I walked to the other side and sat at the foot of the bed. I didn't fully trust myself not to jump him.

"So when do you go back?"

"I'm not this time." He raised his eyebrows at me, signaling me to continue. "My mother's new husband, Phil, is in baseball, and he got a new job that requires him to travel. So I'm here till I graduate."

"Good." He nodded. I frowned at him. "We have time to get to know each other then."

I just stared at him as he walked to my door. I followed him down the stairs and to my front porch.

Edward kept walking all the way to his car. He opened the door, then turned back to me. I was standing on the porch, speechless.

"I'll be back in about two weeks to take you out. See you at school Bella." He gracefully sat down in the car, and turned the ignition. Nothing really processed until I heard the almost silent purr of his Volvo's engine turn out of my driveway.

Two weeks. School. Edward. Great…

* * *

**I know I know… it took me forever. I've been typing here and there and whenever I could get the chance, and whenever I was in a good mood. I was literally writing off the top of my head. **

**Reviews make me write faster. It wouldn't hurt if people gave me some ideas as where to take this story either.**

**Love you lots!!!**

**-Holly**

**OH!! PS-**

**AAAAAAHHHHHH!!! Who freaked out about that unbelievable movie?!?!? I am now officially Jasper's forever. Poor guy looked like he was in pain, and scared out of his mind. This totally makes sense to people like me who obsess over Twilight. Haha. And before anyone asks… no I don't obsess over Edward. He clearly stated that he doesn't like strawberry blondes, so I find another troubled angle of fawn over. Hahaha.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ok so I was re-reading over this story because I will have a lot of time on my hands in the near future and I realized that this chapter doesn't really match up well with the rest of the plot line. So I'm revising it and you can expect about another chapter sometime this week. Knock on wood..**

* * *

The first week passed rather quickly. I tried to get everything ready for my senior year of high school. I got all my school supplies, clothes, and junk throughout the week. Sadly, once that was done I couldn't find anything else to occupy my thoughts. Edward invaded my thoughts and refused to leave. Every time I looked at my books I remembered him looking through them. Every time I took a bath or a shower, I half expected him to burst through the door. Every night I dreamt about our morning after the party. I couldn't seem to help myself.

The weather was improving from the rain filled cloudy days into sunny clear ones. Charlie was almost always out fishing with Harry and Billy, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I tried cooking to keep myself preoccupied, but shortly I had cooked everything in the house. I couldn't watch TV without being bored to tears and my books were only reminders of Edward. I had run out of ideas.

Five days 'til school started. Five days until I saw Edward again. _I'm counting now, obsessed much Bella?_ I decided to go down to La Push to see Jacob. When I pulled up to his house, he was at the door. I killed the engine and he was opening my door before I could reach the handle.

"Hey Bells, miss me?" Jake asked my grin on his face.

"Oh you know it Jake," I laughed and pulled him into a big hug.

He let go but kept one arm around my shoulders, "So what brings my favorite person down here?"

We began walking inside his house where he had to let me go in order to fit though the door. "Oh you know, I was bored."

"So you thought of me, don't I feel special."

I laughed, "Jake I think you know me better than that."

"Yeah I guess I do," he laughed. "But really, why the sudden visit?"

"Just wanted to get my mind off something. You always distract me."

I instantly regretted my words. I knew Jacob like me, way more than I like him. I just couldn't bring myself to think of him that way. I couldn't shake the feeling that someone else was meant for him, and me.

"I mean, come on, you're my best friend." I saw his face drop a little, but he still held his smile.

"Always Bella."

We spent the rest of the day sitting around and talking. Eventually we went out to the beach. We held hands and walked along the shore line. I knew it meant something totally different to him but to me, it was just a comfort thing, having my best friend so close.

At six I left, giving Jacob a hug and starting my ancient truck. Charlie was already home by the time I got there. I cooked the fish he caught and excused myself after we ate. Up in my room I paced. I don't know why, but I felt really uneasy. Like someone was watching me, and I couldn't shake the feeling. It was really starting to bug me.

At nine, I decided I couldn't do anything about it and got in the shower. I still expected Edward to come though the door when I got out, but was disappointed. _Again._ I climbed between the sheets and fell into a restless sleep, the feeling never leaving.

The three days went by slowly. Painfully slow actually. I was bored out of my mind and that edgy sense never left. Finally it was Sunday night. School started in the morning. I was excited, nervous, and confused. It was making my stomach hurt. I set my alarm and lay in bed, waiting for sleep to take me.

Beep beep beep, beep beep beep.

I picked up the evil alarm clock and turned it off. I stared at the ceiling for five minutes before getting up and getting in the shower. After getting out, blow drying my hair, getting dressed and double checking my school stuff, I went down stairs to eat breakfast.

All we had was cereal, being as everything I had cooked had either spoiled or been eaten and I had yet to go grocery shopping. I ate quickly, barely tasting the food. I went back upstairs to get my bag when it hit me. I was going to see Edward again today. I turned to look at myself in the mirror.

I was wearing a simple blue shirt and dark jeans. My hair was its naturally wavy mess, and I wore no make up. I put on my dark blue converse and grabbed my bag and almost ran down the stairs, a little anxious to get to school.

I tripped on the last stair and flew into the front door. I cursed rather loudly and looked in the closest mirror. A red mark on my forehead was nearly visible and would hopefully be gone by the time I got to school.

I opened the front door to see that the rain was back. _I hate the rain_, I thought to myself. I tried to run as fast as I could without falling to my old faithful truck. I got in and began the 15 minute drive to school, the whole time thinking about Edward.

_Would he talk to me?_

_Would he even acknowledge my presence?_

_Does he have a girlfriend?_

_Does she know about us at his party?_

_If she does will she confront me about it?_

_Am I going to have to fight some no doubt beautiful girl on my first day at Forks High School?_

By the time I pulled into the parking lot, I was convinced I was going to be suspended for three days for fighting by lunch. _I mean how could Edward Cullen not have a girlfriend? It would be like mystical creatures invading the school._

I walked into the office to get my schedule and met a very perky pixie like girl. She was short, even more than me, and had short black hair gelled in to spikes. She was so grace full walking around the office and was undoubtfully one of the most beautiful people I have ever seen.

I think I was staring because she cleared her throat and I noticed she was right in front of me.

"Hi! You must be Bella Swan! It's so nice to see a new face in this little town. Do you need me to show you around campus?" she said in one breath.

"Um… S- Sure. I'd like that uh," I surprisingly got out. I was astounded I got that much out before blushing so bad I was sure the burn wouldn't ever go away.

"Oh! I'm Alice. Alice Cullen." She reached out her hand.

I shook it hesitating when I felt her icy skin.

"Wait. Cullen?" I finally heard the words she had spoken.

"Yes, I'm aware you've already met my brother Edward." She giggled and took my schedule from my hands.

I couldn't do anything but gape. He had told his family about me? Why would he do that? It was confusing. It was only that one time that we talked, and then we…

"Earth to Bella!" Alice brought me out of my daydream, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" _Well that was smart._

She giggled again, seems she does that a lot. "Come on, were gonna be late." She began to pull me in to the hallway and down to the other end.

"Where are we going Alice?"

"We are going to our first hour class silly." She never stopped giggling.

She must have seen the lost expression on my face because she stopped and handed me back my schedule. "We have first hour math together. Honors Calc. It's right here."

She had to push me into the classroom and guided me to the teacher's desk.

"This is Isabella Swan, she's new here," she said in a very polite manner but her tone had some authority behind it. "Bella, this is Mrs. Marbest."

"Good morning Isabella, I'm glad to meet a new pupil." Mrs. Marbest was old. Like dinosaurs are younger than her. She looked like one of those teaches that just drones on and on when they lecture. "Take any seat that is open." Her voice was a little scratchy, and she looked like she wanted to be here even less than us.

"Thanks." I nodded and turned to look at the classroom.

It was just four plain white walls enclosing twenty plain desks, with one dark brown chalkboard at the front. The teacher's desk was barely longer than the students and only papers, folders, and one larger calendar took up space.

Alice motioned for me to sit to her right and for that I was utterly thankful.

The 85 minute class went by faster than I thought possible. I could already tell that class was going to be easy.

After the bell rang, I grabbed my books and headed towards the door. I looked down to my schedule and saw that I had AP US History II next. I groaned, I was never one for remembering dates.

"Oh don't worry Bella." I looked up to see Alice staring at me. "Jasper's in that class. He's a big history buff. Come on, I'll introduce you." Without even time to protest, Alice was pulling my arm down the hallway to a tall, muscular blonde.

_Damn, what is in the water here!?_

There was no denying that this man was incredibly hot. I'd even say gorgeous. _Down Bella._

He must have heard us coming because he turned to look at us. He glanced at me and gave and almost inaudible chuckle, then turned to Alice and reached for her.

I thought I was going to have to make a break for it by the look of lust in his eyes, but Alice backed up instead.

"Jasper…" She warned.

"Alice…" He wined back. I thought I saw his eyes dart to me then back to her. I could have been wrong.

"It's not even ten yet."

"It's not my fault. You wanna trade? I would love to see you handle high school." He inched forward a fraction only to have Alice back up another inch. I was so lost.

"Later," she said, her tone was drenched in finality. His face dropped. "I promise," she added. Jasper's face lit up a tiny bit and quickly pulled her to his chest. Even though we were in the middle of the hallway, I felt like I was intruding on a very private moment.

I was backing away slowly throughout the entire conversation. That's when she seemed to remember me.

"Silly Bella, don't think I forgot about you." She giggled again, never moving from Jasper's arms. "This wonderful man here is my Jasper." She placed her palm on his cheek as he squeezed her to his chest. "He's in your second hour so you'll know somebody."

He looked kinda tense. I thought it was because of me, and I didn't like making him uncomfortable. "Don't worry about it Jasper, I'll be ok."

"Don't be ridiculous Bella. I'm just a little tired. You know, not used to getting up early and all." His eyes didn't meet mine while he gave me that excuse, but I ignored it anyways.

"Ok, let's get going. I really don't want to be late on my first day."

He seemed hesitant. He looked down to Alice who whispered in his ear. Whatever she said to him made him relax almost instantly.

"Now a worry, Mr. Teason is a cool guy. Although, if you're with me he may give you a hard time."

We started walking down the hall and into a classroom on the far right.

"And why is that?" I asked jokingly.

"Cause he's mad that I know more on the Civil War than he does." I laughed. Jasper tried to hide the smirk on his face but I caught it before he could compose himself again.

"Arrogant?"

"No, confident."

We both broke into a laughing fit as we sat into the desks. It surprised me how well I got along with him, and Alice for that matter. I just met them both and yet, I felt connected to them. Like we've been friends for a very long time.

I introduce myself to the teacher, and Jasper was right, he was a cool teacher. Another 85 minutes flew but and before I knew it, it was time for lunch.

"Hey Jasper, I don't know where to go." Half of the students went to lunch, and the other half went to their third period.

"Oh, right sorry. Let me see your schedule." I handed it to him while he started walking out the doors. "You have AP Biology third hour with Rader, so you have first lunch. I think Edward's in that class too."

I froze. I have a class with Edward. My stomach started to hurt from nerves, excitement, and angst.

"Beeellllaaaa." Jasper sang, trying to get my attention.

"Huh? Sorry, daydream." I shook my head in order to clear it.

"You do that a lot don't you?" He looked amused.

"Maybe," I muttered.

He laughed and let me down a new hallway and into the cafeteria where we were met by a very excited Alice.

"So how has your day gone so far?" she questioned at she skipped, yes skipped, to Jasper's side.

"Well, I haven't caused any accidents or fallen down so far, so I'm doing great." I smiled.

As if on cue, I slipped on water on the floor and flew backwards. I braced myself for the impact but only met two strong arms, and laughter.

I was forced to stand up and I cautiously opened my eyes. Who ever saved me from a very embarrassing fall still had their hands around my waist. I turned my head to gaze up at a god.

_Edward._

I was staring and I didn't care.

"Alice, please!!"

Jasper's wine brought me out of my trance.

"God, Jasper control yourself please." His voice was still like velvet, despite his disgusted tone.

"Hey, this is so not my fault," Jasper defended himself.

"I feel like I'm missing something important." I finally found my voice. It sounded weak even to me.

Edward chuckled. _Don't jump him. Don't jump him. Don't jump him._

I didn't quite trust myself not to completely jump him, so I simply refused to look at him.

"Are you always so observant?" amusement coated his words.

"I pride myself on it actually." I stared straight ahead.

I felt him falter and forced my way out of his arms. That's when I made the mistake of looking at him. My breath hitched, I'm almost positive my heart skipped a beat, and my face flushed bright red.

We just stared at each other; I didn't even notice Alice and Jasper sneak off to a closet. Unfortunately, something always ruins the moment, and this time, it was a big bear of a man. At first, I thought it was a teacher by the size of him, but when he bounded up to Edward and playfully punched him in the shoulder, I noticed he was a student.

It was then that I realized I was staring again. But really, no one could have blamed me. He was huge, muscular, tall, and pale but it worked on him. His curly brown hair just sat on his head. And of course, he was breath takingly handsome.

Then a very peeved looking goddess strutted up and locked arms with the bear. She was **the** most beautiful woman I have ever seen, like a playboy playmate combined with a Victoria's Secret model. Her long blonde hair and light brown eyes could have gotten any man on the face of the earth to beg at her feet.

I realized I was staring again, and another blush ran over my face. _It's the freaking water._

"Excuse me?" the blonde snapped. I think I might have muttered some of my thought out laud.

"Uh- I- I meant- the water, there's something in the water." _Brilliant Bella, way to make a good impression._

The bear looked curious. "What?" he said laughing.

"Well, between Alice, Jasper, Edward, then you two, I figured there was something in the water. I mean, look at you guys." It seemed the blush was now permanent on my face.

The blonde seemed to ease up a bit. Barely.

"So, uh, are we going to get something to eat?" I wasn't going to admit it, but I was starving. I tent to eat when I'm nervous, it's a miracle I've stayed so skinny.

"I'll go with you Bella. The rest of us had a big breakfast." Edward's voice always made me tingle.

The bear snickered as we walked towards the lunch line.

"Sorry about Emmett, he finds a lot of random things funny."

"That's alright. He seems nice, huge and intimidating, but nice." I couldn't help the ease that came along with talking with Edward.

"Yeah, his bark is worse than his bite," he laughed.

I looked over my shoulder to see Emmett cracking up, apparently something was hilarious.

"And the blonde?" I was a little nervous to hear about her. I don't think she like me very much.

"Well, Rosalie can come off a little cold, but she's nice too. Deep DEEP down."

I looked back again, Emmett was laughing still and Rosalie was scowling.

"She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. She must get people trying to use her for her beauty. Is that why she's so mean?"

Edward was quite for a couple of seconds. "Partly. She's had some hard times. She lets is define her. That's why Emmett is perfect for her. Emmett is like a kid. He does everything to please Rose, but he also knows when to call her out when she's being a diva. It's actually a little gross sometimes."

By that time, I had gotten my food- just a salad and an apple- and was just about to pull out my wallet when Edward beat me to it. He gave the lunch lady a five and told to keep the change. He grabbed my salad and walked to where Emmett and Rose were sitting. I caught up to him and sat down. Rosalie was just staring at me like I had something tattooed on my forehead while Emmett was staring lovingly at her. I could see what Edward meant by gross.

For the next ten minutes, I ate and they watched. Rose and Emmett looked threw disgusted looks at my food and Edward's eyes never left my lips. I was getting a little self conscious when Alice and Jasper returned.

"Where did you two run off to?" I had a pretty good idea but wasn't about to make assumptions about my new friends.

"The ah- library," Jasper lied.

"Oh really? Find any good books?" Emmett questioned. I don't really think he cared about books.

"Yeah there's one really good one about how to murder you brother, Emmett," Alice glared at him. Needless to say, it shut him up while making everyone else laugh. She looked quite vicious despite her size.

That's when the lunch bell rang. I looked up to see everyone in the cafeteria get up to leave.

"Ready for class Bella?" Edward asked.

"Sure?" It came out as more of a question than a statement. I was a little nervous about spending time with him, but at the same time, I couldn't wait to spend more time with him. I was confused for the billionth time that morning.

It felt weird. Me and Edward. It's as if we've always known each other. We just fell into a rhythm all our own. No awkwardness, not uncomfortable silences, just us.

That was until third hour Biology.

* * *

**Ok, so I'm gonna clear up a few things. **

**Yes, they are vampires.**

**Their control is a LOT better than in the books, obviously.**

**I've been reciently grounded. So I have no cell phone, iPod, car, or social life. I'm not even allowed to go to prom. My date totally flipped when I told him too. Ugh, anyone else have crazy parents? **

**Reviews seriously make me update faster. No joke!!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ok so here is the promised update. Hope it is to all of your likings!!  
This one's for **13 **because she's one of the ONLY reviewers I had for the last chapter. So thank you very much! **

* * *

Whenever Edward and I arrived at the Biology room, I was surprised to see Mike there. To be honest he was definitely not the brightest bulb in the bunch.

"Mike?"

"Bella!" He practically yelled, rushing up to me and squeezing the life out of me in what I assume he called a hug.

"I didn't know you were taking this class," he said, completely ignoring Edward who was looking extremely murderous at the moment.

"I take offense to that Mike. I'm a whole hell of a lot smarter than you are." I said only half joking. I tried my best to push his away.

"Ha-ha, good one Bells." Then Mike finally noticed Edward standing over me and stepped back.

I could feel Edward's hand twitching at my waist, acting as if he was debating over grabbing my hip or swinging it into Mike's face. In all honesty, I wouldn't have minded either one.

Mike's eyes grew wide as he took in Edward's stance. "Cullen." It was a very cold greeting and I could tell they didn't get along, let alone could tolerate each other.

"Newton."

Ever the peace maker I decided the death glares and rigid postures needed to disappear.

"Ok boys; don't get your thongs in a bunch. God you'd think you were a couple of conniving teenage girls." I laughed nervously after realizing that I didn't exactly make the situation any better.

Thankfully the bell rang and the teacher walked in. Edward motioned me to follow his and sit in the seat next to his. My breath sped up and I think I saw him smirk but I couldn't tell.

"Class take your seats. Today we're going to be watching a film. I think this one is over photosynthesis. Be sure to take a couple of notes as I will be collecting them and giving you a grade." He then proceeded to turn on the television, start the film, and turn off the light.

When the lights turned off it was like a switch. The dark classroom made the tingling sensation caused by Edward's presence more prominent. I had to literally dig my fists into my sides to keep them from running through his bronze hair.

The film was dreadful. I think a kindergartner could have explained it simpler and in less time than the monotone voice on the screen. I tried my best to take notes, I swear, but the boring movie and sitting right next to Edward distracted me in the most sinful way possible.

About halfway through the movie a felt an electrical buzz go through my arm. I instantly looked at Edward, which turned out to be a mistake. I turned my head in his direction only to discover that he had leaned closer to me when he touched my wrist. Our eyes locked and our lips were mere centimeters apart. My entire body screamed at me to close the gap, but my head still reminded me that I was in school and I had no right to kiss him in the middle of Biology.

That damn crooked smile brought me back to reality.

"Something wrong with my face Bella?" he whispered. That smug little bastard knew exactly what he was doing to me.

His face, his smile, his sent, even his voice made me want to jump him despite my audience. I could feel a small insignificant whisper in my mind telling me that he was dangerous, but a louder one told me that he wouldn't hurt me. Not on purpose at least. And I trusted him.

I finally realized why it seemed as if time had stopped. He was waiting for me to answer.

"No," I mumbled.

He nodded and went back to taking notes as if his life depended on it.

I looked down and noticed that there was a piece of paper folder in half on top of my notes. Curiosity got the better of me and I opened it to see the most elegant script I have ever seen. It looked like calligraphy from the Progressive Era. It read:

_Thongs? Really Bella?_

That made me laugh.

_**Well you were acting like a girl, so I thought it fitting that you dress like one. Should I tell Alice to take you shopping?**_

I looked at him to gage his reaction. His eyes grew wide and I thought I saw fear flash quickly behind his eyes, but then it was gone.

_That's not funny. You should see Alice when she's in one of her shopping frenzies. It actually scary. I think she's responsible for four people having to be institutionalized. I think you should have to go with her next time. It not like she's really going to give you a choice any way._

Not good. I hate people fussing over me. And spending money on me. I'm a simple girl and I don't need very much to be happy. But if Alice really wanted me to go that badly, I guess one trip wouldn't kill me.

_**Well I guess one trip wouldn't kill me.**_

_**Right?**_

I looked back at Edward who looked like he was watching a very entertaining wall. He instantly looked back at my eyes, obviously amused at something, smiling his crooked smile. _Damn…_

He grabbed the paper and wrote something without reading what I had wrote.

_She'll be ecstatic, I promise._

I had barely enough time to read it when the light came on without warning and the bell rang. I stuffed the note in my pocket and shoved everything into my book bag. I took out my schedule and looked at my last class for the day. Co-Ed Gym. Shit.

I heard a laugh over my shoulder and turned to see Edward reading my schedule over my head.

"Are you good at sports Bella?" he asked, seriously.

I just gawked at him. "Are you serious Edward? How many time do you have to catch me before you figure out that I'm just an accident waiting to happen?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought." He walked out of the classroom laughing.

I followed him out of annoyance. "What's so funny? Once the coach sees how much of a liability I am, he'll agree with me to let me sit out the class. I won't have to do a thing."

"Well sorry to disappoint you, but the coach here is a major douche. Excuse my language." He was walking down the sidewalk and I didn't know where that led to so I decided to just stay put.

"Come on Bella. You don't want to be late for your first day, do you?'

I had to jog to catch up to him. And naturally, once I caught up with his pace, I slipped on a wet patch of grass in between two slabs of concrete.

Edward's steel arms were supporting me before I could even utter a squeak.

He was laughing while I was blushing like a mad woman.

"That will never get old."

"What? My falling or my blush?" I couldn't look at his face in fear of blushing more, if that was even possible.

He never got the chance to answer because he groaned instead. At first I thought something was really wrong but when I looked up I saw Emmett standing, no waiting, for us to enter the gym I hadn't noticed we were walking towards.

"Hey Eddie guess what? We're in the same gym class. Their in for a rude awakening." Some would say that seeing a grown mad giggle, and yes I counted Emmett as a full grown man, would be slightly disturbing. But with his dimples and brown curly hair, it almost sounded right. _Strange._

I groaned. I tried to make it a silent as possible but both men looked at me, then Edward glared at Emmett, who just smiled innocently and started to back up into the gym.

We followed him into the building. The gym was just a big square building. Red faded bricks covered the walls and three sets of double doors lined the entrance. Just above the doors was **Forks High School** in white block letters.

Edward pointed out the coach's office and said he'd meet me in the gym after he got dressed. Of course after he said that I started having naughty daydreams about him. Stupid hormones.

I walked into the office and say the coach sitting at his desk, typing on his computer.

"Umm, Coach Kelly?"

"Yeah?" Holy crap, it's a girl? I would have never noticed except for her voice. When she raised her eyes to my own, I kind of took a step back. She had the strangest black eyes. Cold and hard.

I heard the door open but I ignored it.

"Yeah, um, I didn't know that I needed to dress out today so I don't have anything to change into."

A voice behind me piped up, "Oh Bella, it's alright, I have some you can borrow." Jessica. I love her to death, but sometimes I wanted to toss that girls out of a window.

"Well, problem solved." Coach went back to her typing. I just stood there, dumbfounded. "Well go change, class starts in five minutes."

I turned to go and Jessica walked out right next to me.

"Hey just follow me to the locker room and you can change there." She turned to leave, no waiting for my reply.

I knew that Jessica could be a bitch, but I thought she at least had the decency to be subtle about it. Apparently not.

The locker room was to say the least, small. Two stalls and one sink, and an open area for changing. I was no happy. I took the clothes Jessica offered and headed to the nearest corner I could find. I'm not a shy person, I'm really not. But I don't like changing in front of girls that are so degrading and manipulative that they make you feel worthless. And I'm not. I had hot sex with a god for fucks sake.

I rushed out of there as fast as I possibly could without falling. When I got to the gym the first thing I saw was Edward. He was wearing a tight black T-shirt and maroon basketball shorts. He was smiling and laughing with Emmett and a couple of other people.

I couldn't help smiling at the sight of him laughing. It was contagious. He looked up and saw me starring and jogged over to where I was ogling him.

"Hey, you ready to play?" he said, not even winded. Again.

I let out a nervous laugh, "You're funny you know that? Real clever."

"Aw come on, it can't possibly be that bad?"

Oh it was just that bad. It was decided that we were going to play volleyball. So not my sport. I got pegged in the head a total of three times, twice in the stomach, and I slipped once. I ended up nailing four different people in various places during the hour and a half. One of those said accidents ended up hitting Emmett right in the crotch. He grimaced and Edward was gasping for breath he was laughing so hard. I tried to apologize but Emmett shrugged me off saying that Rose hit him harder and more often so he was used to it.

All in all, gym was a disaster.

After changing back into my normal clothes, I walked outside where Edward said he'd meet me. Like a true gentleman, he walked me to my car and kissed my hand that was in his as he helped me into my truck.

We talked for what seemed like hours, but what was in reality mere minutes. He asked if he could stop by later to hang out.

"Sorry, Charlie has this rule about being alone in the house with boys." I really wasn't lying. He did say that if I ever got a boyfriend, we were not allowed to be alone together. Keyword, **if**. I didn't want Charlie to hate Edward if he came home early to find us home alone.

"Compromise?" I pleaded.

He looked intrigued. "What did you have in mind?"

"I remember something about taking me out to eat once you got back from your vacation," a smile spread across his face, "and I was thinking that I'd take you up on that."

"Are you asking me out Bella?" his face going serious.

"I.. I guess…?" I said blushing.

"Alright. I'll pick you up at six?"

"Sounds perfect." That stupid blush reappearing on my face. I'm beginning to think its here for good around Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Ok. There it is. Just a filler so I can keep this going. Expect another this weekend. It's going to be the date, and the rest of the week. We'll see a little bit more of Jacob in the near future as well. **

**As you can probably tell, the Cullen's aren't like how they are in the book. Their a little more relaxed and fun. Bella is kinda on that border between normal girl and had-to-grow-up-way-to-fast young woman. It's just different.**

**PM me if you want any specific thing to happen and I'll probably work it in there somehow. I hope everyone reviews! It makes me type faster!!**

**-Holly.**

**PS- sorry this is shorter than my normal chapters. I just wanted to fit everything else that will go together in the next chapter together.**

**PSS- I'm thinking of making this story a little darker than I had originally intended. What do you guys think? I would adore helpful suggestions.**


End file.
